Distance Love
by Nightmaric
Summary: From afar. He's always been watching the brunette from afar. Secretively, he has always been watching him in return. And yet, neither knew. [RoxasxSora. Rated T due to Shounenai. Or fluff.]
1. Chapter One: Watching From Afar

**Author's Note**

Eh?

Oops. (laughs nervously)

Sorry. Was thinking a bit too deeply there.

Mm. Well, here's that Kingdom Hearts fiction I've been wanting to write. Sorry if the characters I portray here are OOC. I don't exactly have their personalities written down or memorized or something.

Eh. If there's another fiction similar to this, I apologize for 'taking' your idea. I have this subconscious that seems to create ideas that have already been used. It happens whenever I read too many fictions at one go...

But for me, there's never 'too many'! (insert Ayame Sohma's laughter)

On with **_Distance Love_**!

* * *

_**Disclaimer  
**_I don't own Kingdom Hearts (2). It belongs to whoever was the genius who created it.

_**Summary  
**_He was always watching. Watching as the carefree brunette who unwittingly claimed his heart play with his two best friends. It wasn't that he was not the brunette's friend. He simply wished that the brunette could see that he wanted to be more. But he'll never let the brunette know, in fear of every negative reaction possible. But as he watched him with the silver-haired teen, who had proclaimed quite... openly that he was attracted to only the same gender, he thought perhaps that he was not afraid of them and that he had a chance. And yet as he watched them play, he interpreted it that the brunette loved his silver-haired best friend or the red haired girl more than a best friend. What he never knew, was that the brunette had feelings for neither, but him.

* * *

**_Chapter One – Watching From Afar_**

**Roxas' POV**

When? _When_ had I fallen for you? And so far to a point that's _beyond return_?

Fortunately for you, you'll never hear these thoughts of mine. Unfortunately for me, I wish you could so I would not have to say them out loud instead.

So when was it? When had I started loving you?

Perhaps it was the day you requested from Yen Sid and Merlin to find a way to separate the both of us for my sake. Or was it for your sake as well? If you hadn't given me your reasons, I would have thought you had thought of me as a burden, wanting to rid me as soon as possible after your duties as the Keyblade Master was done.

But no. You said it was because you had seen my pain, my loneliness. And because you saw and felt them, you wanted to rid them of me. You wanted to _save_ me from the pain of being unknown, being a _nobody_.

Because of what you had Yen Sid and Merlin done to us, I have my own body now. I'm actually _somebody_. I can actually reach out to you, and touch your beautiful face. I can see those endless sapphires of yours that hold so many deep meanings no one knew of but me. I'm proud of that.

So, thank you.

But I don't think that was when I began loving you.

Perhaps, it was the first time I saw you in my dreams...

Yes. That was _when_...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wordlessly, Roxas stood beside the closed shack as he watched the trio of best friends laugh and play on the beach. No. Scratch that. He had eyes for the jovial brunette only. Sora.

Tanned skin, naturally spiked dark brown hair that once stood in all directions were slightly tamed now that they were longer, bright sapphire eyes that told the world his feelings, tainted innocence of a child who had experienced ways of life, slender build that was taut with visible but not bulky muscles from all the fighting he had done two years ago, an occasional klutz, carefree personality, a smile that could brighten the day, and a heart so big, it could love every single living soul.

That was Sora.

From that description, it was not hard for anyone to love the Keyblade Master. Roxas, though having been Sora's nobody once, was no exception.

In fact, he could proudly shout to every world out there that he loved the brunette most. Well, he would if he didn't want to die from being overly embarrassed.

Roxas clenched his fists on instinct when he saw Riku pounce onto Sora's back and began to give the spiked hair teenager a noogie as revenge. Everyone on Destiny Island knew very well that Riku was as straight as a circle because he had very openly proclaimed himself to be homosexual.

Sora's reaction was funny to say. He went from pale to red and to pale again before he told Riku that he was not interested in him. Riku almost laughed himself to his grave, before saying he was more interested in others and Sora was like a little brother he never had.

Even so, Roxas couldn't help but feel jealous as Riku playfully pulled Sora's shirt over his head and ran off with Kairi. The silver haired teen was able to act freely and openly towards Sora while he could not. He always blushed when Sora gives him a friendly hug, stuttered when Sora asked if he was sick when he sees his red face.

Simply put, Roxas loses his cool when it came to Sora.

"Can't he see it?" Roxas murmured softly in a sad tone to himself.

_He had been dropping hints._

"Perhaps he was lying when he said he didn't like Riku that way. Or maybe he's still crushing on Kairi..."

_He could never be as close to Sora as they were._

"Why can't he see my feelings?"

_He can't stand it, still unable to touch him._

"Perhaps he doesn't like me that way. Is that what he's just trying to say?"

_It's like he was inside Sora again._

And it_ hurts._

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." Roxas chanted softly, feeling his eyes burn slightly as he clutched his head in his hands in attempt to erase the pain that came to haunt him again. The pain of being unable to truly touch Sora.

He quickly shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears away. But one from each of his two-shade-lighter-than-sapphire orbs escaped as he turned away from the sight of the trio and ran towards his own home on the island.

_It hurts..._

_Sora..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

Short chapter. (grins)

And quite angsty, yes?

Did I capture Roxas' good enough?

Please tell me by reviewing!


	2. Chapter Two: Watching, or Stalking?

**Author's Note**

As I really would like to finish this story first before I move on to continuing **_Wounded_**, **_Ox's Dilemma_** and begin on **_Exotic Dancer_**, readers of **_Distance Love_** can expect last chapter to be done by this weekend. (grins) I'm sure all readers are happy, yeah? (chuckles)

I'll try my best to not make this chapter angsty or dramatic since it is Sora's chapter. And maybe make it humourous from all the weird implications. (laughs)

Ah yes. I want to thank those who've taken the time to read and review on **_Distance Love_**.

**Replies to reviews**

_Shadow ShiningHeart_ – Ah... You have no idea how much relief I felt from your review. (laughs) Sankyuu! It was quite hard to come up with the first chapter, honestly speaking. I've never played Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2, just Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. And Roxas was not in that. Twilight Town did appear though.

_FREAKSHOW1_ – (smirks) He has to, doesn't he? Sadly speaking, I'm not a lemon/smut writer. Perhaps if I find someone capable of writing a good Roxas/Sora lemon, I might request for it as a sequel.

_Venks_ – What can I say? I just love Sora and Roxas!

_Suiren-san_ – I wouldn't say 'perfectly'. Since I know almost nothing about Roxas other than his appearances and his tendency to angst, it was actually quite a challenge when I wrote Chapter One. (grins)

Here's me saying 'sankyuu' to the five -one anonymous- reviewers!

* * *

**_Chapter Two – Watching, or Stalking?_**

**Sora's POV**

Hallways, sidewalks, the newly created arena, even his own _house_.

I guess you could say I'd try to catch a glimpse of the withholder of my affections and desires anywhere, anytime.

No, no, no. This is _not_ stalking.

You hear me?

_Not. Stalking._

This is... the effects of adoration. Love even.

It's merely... watching.

Yes, that's the correct term.

So don't mix it up just because of my actions, understand?

It's _watching_, not _stalking_.

Don't make me repeat myself. You'll cause me to lose sight of him.

Who's _he_?

_He's_ Roxas, my former Nobody, now a Somebody –or so was his first proclaim when we were separated by Yen Sid and Merlin as requested by me for the sake of us both.

Honestly, I don't see the difference, even after fighting Organization XIII.

_Nobody, Somebody._

To me, they were just that. Names; _labels_. Words with no meanings; just a way to separate two kinds of people with differences.

But to him, it _mattered_ greatly.

So, it did to me as well, in the end.

_Anything to see him happy.

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

An _angel_. That alone was the perfect description of Roxas for Sora.

Soft blond hair that often glowed under any kind of light, making it seem for the teenager to have a halo above his head; slender but taut-built frame with fair skin that never seems to be able to get tanned even under the sun while living on Destiny Island; calm and collected personality; a smile that appears so rarely that one would feel special receiving it when it appears; and his lighter-than-sapphire eyes that were so similar yet so different than that of Sora's. Now _that_, was Roxas.

Sora smiled to himself as he watched from a corner in the hallway; Roxas taking his books out of his locker. He, the least to say, was content with how things were. The blond and he were good friends on good terms, occasionally getting into arguments over the silliest things just for laughs. Sora was unsure of when he began to like the former-Nobody to the extend of being in love with him, but he was happy that the feeling existed for Roxas, knowing that there was someone he could live for alone.

It was different from what he had once felt with Kairi. Around the red-haired girl, he would feel unsure of himself as he tried to express his liking for the girl. His palms would sweat with nervousness and sometimes even his words get caught in his throat. Needless to say, those feelings were not very comfortable, even if it was because of his infatuation with Kairi.

With Roxas, however, Sora felt _free_. An odd description, yes, but nonetheless true. He could be whoever he truly was around the blond, expressing all his hidden emotions. Around Roxas, Sora felt that he need not continue putting on his cheerful act.

Okay, it was not so much of an act, since he was naturally jolly all the time. But sometimes, the worlds' burdens on his shoulders would get to him, and he would crumble within without a sound while his jovial personality would turn into a front that hid his tiredness and his unspoken fears. The only other person he felt he could trust his thoughts with was King Mickey, but even then he still hid most of his deepest thoughts in fear of the king's reaction.

He had once felt something similar to Riku as well, though it was clarified later to be 'brotherly love'. He cringed, knowing he still remembered his embarrassing reaction when Riku claimed to be homosexual. The silver-haired teen laughed like there was no tomorrow before he said he was like a little brother to him. Nothing more, nothing less.

But as content as he was and as selfish as it sounded, Sora wanted more.

He wanted his love for the blond to be known, to be able to bring happiness to the former-Nobody who had suffered the lost of friends such as Axel, even though he was a Nobody. He wanted to rid every uncertainty and insecurity in Roxas, and simply fill his newly began life with only laughter, joy, and plain love.

Sora had already known from observing that Roxas was likely to be bisexual, just as he had always known, and was later confirmed, that Riku had no interest in girls. _And they said I had an oblivious nature to my surroundings_, Sora scoffed at the thought(1).

"The worst that could happen, would be him not requiting my feelings," Sora mumbled to himself with a smile that was sad but held an 'it can't be helped' expression. "But who knows, right? I've not tried. He could return my feelings tenfold for all I know."

The optimistic nature of Sora was simply famous, and it just _had_ to have a word in his thoughts.

Sora kept silent as his sapphire eyes followed Roxa's figure until he was completely out of his sight. A contented sigh escaped from his mouth softly before he straightened up himself and began to run towards the meeting point of his two best friends and him. All the while, thoughts of confessing to the blond fleeted through his mind before they were gently pushed aside when he spotted Riku waving at him with Kairi by his side.

_Whatever happens, happens.

* * *

_

**Author's Note**

This story by far, is plain different from what I've written. The style is similar to that of _**Heaven's Tears**_ though.

So. What do you think for Sora's chapter?

Humour was all at the top. At least I _hope_ there was humour in there.

I hope the chapter made sense, at least. (chuckles)

Yes, the title of the chapter is made for the fun of joking about Sora's watching behaviour, since his is more discreet. You could say Roxas watches him openly, just unknowingly to others. While Sora makes an effort to be... _stealthy_. (laughs)

_(1) Even if Sora is able deduct all those results from his observations... He's oblivious to Roxas' watching, isn't he? (laughs)_

Now vote, people! Who do you want to confess first?

Beware though. The one confessing?

He messes up. (cackles evilly)

But don't worry. Everything will still go right in the end. (smiles) That's practically obvious, seeing as how I love Roxas/Sora and since this is my first, I'm giving it a happy ending. (grins)


	3. Chapter Three: Wordless Understandings

**Author's Note**

Ah... I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Umiyuri Papaeyra** for her lovely (not to mention long...) review on my one-shot/drabble **_For Our Sake_**. Featuring Sora x Roxas, of course.

And Umiyuri-san? Yes. You do have whacked ideas on pairings. But some of them are pure amusing! (laughs) Read the review she left me on **_For Our Sake_** if you want to know her ideas. Perhaps some of you readers may even begin stories on them! (grins)

And I'm an absolute **Roxora** fan too. No worries there. That's why I'm writing Roxora stories, after all. The pair receives too little love. I absolutely agree with you that rare crack-pairings need the same respect as those canon-ish ones. And to tell you the truth, I have this dislike for Kairi. I don't know why. Not all canon-pairings are meant to be liked, yes? I find crack-pairings much more amusing and compatible. (grins)

And no, Umiyuri-san. My name does not come from NiGHTS into Dreams. Honestly, I have no idea what that is. Care to explain? (smiles)

For those who are utterly bored and nosy about my pen name, my name originates from the word "Nightmare". Duh. (laughs)

I was toying with the word, and Nightmaric came out. And thus, my name was born! (grins)

Right, right. Back to the story.

As for who to confess, the votings are as followed. I was gonna wait till next week, but I think readers would be pissed then. (laughs)

o **Sora** – 3  
o** Roxas** – 2

I would put _FigmentedReality's_ vote in both, but I figured it wouldn't make a difference.

Now, since Sora's got the most votes, expect Sora messing everything up like the goof he is! (cackles)

Just kidding. You'll receive a surprise. I have to satisfy everyone, y'know? But I think all of you will understand once you read the title of the chapter. Yes, I renamed it. The plot took a sudden turn. And I have this dislike for cliché-like confessions. An occasional few is fine, but it gets annoying after a while.

**Replies to Reviews**

o _FREAKSHOW1_ – I know that for a fact, actually. Poor Demmy. He's one of my favourite characters. (hugs the Melodious Nocturne) I just twisted that fact. (smirks) For fun, y'know? Or perhaps he merely changed his mind after he saw how Axel sacrificed himself.

o _Shadow ShiningHeart_ – Yes, I can imagine Sora screwing up too. That is absolutely imaginable. (laughs)

o _Tori_ – Really? Well, I'm glad that you like the fic, though you dislike the pairing... But now I'm wondering why you're reading this if you dislike the pairing in the first place... (looks confused) But no matter! I'm glad you like the fic! And as to your question, let's just stick with homosexuality... or Sora-sexual/Roxas-sexual. (laughs) Or if you want to put it in a "self-loving-self" term, Narcissism!

o _Suiren-san_ – Sankyuu for the cookie, first thing's first. (grins) Well... I imagine that Sora trying to confess with stealth would be amusing itself. (laughs) We'll just have to see, yes?

o _tegan_ – Sankyuu!

o _kitkat_ – I asked for votes because I had a hard time figuring out who to do so. Glad you voted for Roxas! Though I'm fine with anyone. (laughs)

o _Venks_ – Ah. Another Sora voted! (grins) I'd love to see the shock expression on Roxas' face as well, if that's what you're implying.

o _FigmentedReality_ – True, true. I don't care who either but I do care for readers' opinions. Which is why I asked, you know? And please... Don't do that in your review again! You scared the heck out of me! (breathes deeply) And hey, don't blame my update time. I'm still schooling. Geez.

Sankyuu to all readers who've taken the time to review on this rather random story! (smiles happily)

Here's the last chapter to **_Distance Love_**!

* * *

**_Chapter Three – Wordless Understandings_**

**Roxas' POV**

"Sora!" I waved my arm in anxiety as I called out to the brunette of my dreams.

"Hey Roxas!" I cheered silently in my head when I saw the bright grin he shot at me before rushing over.

_Alright, Roxas, just calm down. It's just your Other, your beautiful Other that you've been loving since he first showed up in your dreams and now endlessly haunts them._

... That was not helping.

I felt the corners of my lips twitch when I saw Sora almost trip, however, before chuckling when he caught himself on time. He pouted once he reached me, melting my defenses as I reached out and ruffled his spiked hair gently. That action itself surprised me; where had my shyness gone to?

"Roxas?" I shook my head, retracting my hand swiftly as I grinned with uncertainty.

Whoopee do. It came back.

"So, what's up, Roxas?" Sora smiled, tilting his head sideways. "I was about to look for you too."

"Eh?" I blinked at that announcement, missing the faintest of blush that marred his cheeks. "Well, why don't you speak first?"

"Nah. You go first, Roxy." I could feel my blood flooding to my cheeks at the nickname.

"Um... W-well..." _Great, just great. Let him know you're a nervous wreck now, why don't ya, Roxas? _I cursed in my head.

"I j-just wanted to t-tell you t-that I-" before I could finish my sentence, I heard Riku's voice.

"Sora!"

_Damn it! That guy has the worst timing ever!_

Sora looked back and waved at the silver-haired teen. "Just a minute, Riku!" he replied before turning back to me. "You were saying, Roxas?"

I sighed softly and shook my head before grinning slightly. "It's alright. I'll tell you when we meet up later."

Sora frowned but took my hint and nodded to me before he ran off.

_Is the world against me or something? _

**End of Roxas' POV**

**

* * *

Sora's POV**

Damn! Riku just had to appear when Roxas was _seemingly_ confessing to me! But I can't really blame him... He didn't know.

Turns out, Riku wanted to hang out with me for the day. No matter; Roxas and I will still meet up later on at night. We always do.

_Maybe I can tell him then!_ I cheered in my head, before nervousness suddenly washed over me.

_What if I screw up? What if he's disgusted? What if-_

"Sora?" a hand waved in front of my face, pulling me out of my frantic thoughts.

I looked up to see Riku staring at me worriedly. "You alright?" he asked, frowning.

"Y-yeah," I took a deep breath before flashing my smile at him. "I'm fine."

Riku smiled, relieved and ruffled my hair in a similar fashion to Roxas'. I pouted and swatted at his hand, hating the fact that he's still taller than me. He laughed, before pointing down the road of busy people. "Loser pays for the ice-cream," he stated, grinning as though he knew he was going to win.

_As if I'll let him!_

"Alright!" both of us got into position.

"Ready,"

"Set,"

"Go!" we sped down the road, keeping one eye in front and another on each other.

People made way for us. Some shook their head; the scene was familiar. Others watched, wondering who would emerge as winner this time.

Both of us stopped at the same time in front of the ice-cream shop, and we panted as we stared at each other. "So... What now?" I frowned, but cheered in my head and congratulated myself for the tie; I really did get faster over the years.

Riku shrugged, and pushed open the door. A wave of cold air blew at us from within. "We pay for our own, I guess," he replied, frowning slightly.

_Probably cause I'm not paying now_, I cackled in my head.

This certainly took my mind of things. Ice-cream always did.

* * *

I fidgeted as I waited, picking at the non-existing dirt on my pants as I listened to the quiet waves of the sea. The moon above gleamed, though rather dull in comparison to the moon in Halloween Town. 

Then, the shuffling sound of sand caught my attention and I raised my head, looking over to see Roxas walking towards me. Like always in my eyes, he looked like an angel and the seeming halo above his head added to the effect. I felt my breath catch in my throat before I reminded myself with haste to calm myself down. We met up every night similar to this; what made it any different that I had to turn into a nervous wreck?

_Might be that feeling that this night would change everything?_ My conscious retorted, but I waved it away.

"Hey," I called out softly into the night.

There was no need for words actually; the silence that falls between us each time was a comfortable one, and it was as though we always knew what we had to say.

But tonight was different. Somehow, it just was.

"Hey Sora," Roxas replied with his small smile; that rare smile that could make anyone feel special.

He sat beside me and both of us allowed the stillness to take over our words for now. Our eyes lingered on different places; mine on the moon, while his on the barely visible horizon where the sea reflected the ocean of stars and made it seem as though the water was part of the sky.

I think it was an unconscious act for the both of us when our hands found each other and our fingers laced.

**End of Sora's POV**

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

A smile played on the corners of Roxas' lips while Sora was outright smiling. Their eyes were seemingly in a daze as they continued to concentrate their gaze on different places.

"Hey Roxas?" Sora broke the silence first with a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, Sora?" he replied just as softly.

"I really like you. Very much," he finally turned, fixing his eyes on Roxas with his constant smile.

For Roxas, it seemed as though all his worries were gone. He did not even realize that he hadn't blushed, nor stuttered, or done anything to embarrass himself since he came and sat down beside Sora. He replied Sora with something even better than words.

He smiled.

A genuine smile that conveyed everything he wanted to say, every compliment he wanted to give, every emotion he wanted to express to the brunette.

And Sora was satisfied.

Roxas slid closer to the brunette; or was it Sora who moved towards the blond?

No matter.

Roxas lay his head on Sora's shoulder, and closed his eyes; his smile still on his face. Sora in turn, raised their joined hands and planted a light kiss on Roxas' knuckles.

It was so ethereal, the feeling, for the both of them to beside the one they love with the soft splashing of waves in the background.

And it was humourous in a way; both had been nervous wrecks just earlier that day.

Sora realized that with a laugh, which made Roxas look at him skeptically, though he late grinned bashfully when he realized what the brunette was laughing about.

Really, there was no need for words for the two. Because being half of the other, they realized they had always known what the other's thoughts were.

And that was enough.

* * *

**Author's Note**

And... That's it.

No really. That's the (fluffy) end of **_Distance Love_**.

If you're questioning the title of the story, it's because if you really look at it, they've always been distanced from each other. Even when they were together.

So, how was it? I hope the chapter made everyone happy. I know it wasn't what I had originally planned (someone messing up during confession) but if you ask me, I like this better. Very much so. (smiles)


End file.
